


o, crusader!

by aerosolspraaay



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ??? WHAT ELSE TO TAG, Angst, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Rating may bump up depending on the topic of certain chapters, amon needs more loving from the fandom, i'm here to provide that BD, more characters will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosolspraaay/pseuds/aerosolspraaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>cru·sad·er</b><br/><i>/kro͞oˈsādər/<i></i></i><br/>noun<br/>a person who campaigns vigorously for political, social, or religious change; a campaigner.<br/><br/>~*~<br/><br/>A series of one-shots dedicated to Tokyo's protector of justice, Amon Koutarou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	o, crusader!

**Author's Note:**

> **prayer**  
>  _/prer/_  
>  noun  
> a solemn request for help or expression of thanks addressed to God or an object of worship.

When he was a small child, he asked Father what could he do for Kazuki since they’re not living under the same roof again. How to deal with the feeling of loss when Kazuki was adopted, how to feel happy despite having one less of a friend. The old man smiled; _You don’t have to worry, Koutarou. All you need to do is to pray for him everyday, and God will watch over him_

_Pray for him and his new family. Pray for their happiness and safety._  
_Pray, that God blesses them, and us too._  
_Amen._

_(aa-meen, he whispered.)_

     So he did what he was told. Also when Yuusuke was adopted; then Akie, then many other more. Donato was right - it eased his heart. Every morning, he prayed for the souls of those who are adopted, those who stay here, and those of his deceased biological parents. And for Father, of course.

* * *

First-Class Investigator Amon prays for the souls of his devoured siblings. For the souls that of his mentor that he couldn’t save in time, of his mentor’s daughter that deserves to loathe him, of the investigator that was killed by Rabbit as well as his bereaved friend, of the children that became victims of ghouls, of all people in this wrong world.

     And none for Priest, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my posted drabble on tumblr, done for a prompt, with a few corrections made. I honestly am not familiar with how formatting goes on AO3, so if the text goes wonky on your device I'm sorry!! Also I'll stick to the word-definition-from-google format for now.
> 
> comments are appreciated!! <3


End file.
